


Easy Easy

by socialexecution



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, feelsbadman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialexecution/pseuds/socialexecution
Summary: Rick didn't come to Morty's graduation.





	Easy Easy

He didn't come to Morty's graduation.

Morty wasn't expecting it really, but that didn't mean he wasn't disappointed. He'd thought maybe Rick would lay off on the drinking that night and show up. Of course he didn't. Morty couldn't help the sadness creeping into his heart.

Morty guessed it was the fact that he was leaving for college, the fact that they wouldn't be going on adventures anymore. He couldn't blame Rick. He knew his grandfather's health was spiralling downwards and of course he wanted to be there for him, but he had his own life now. He had a future he thought he'd never get.

There were pats on his back and hugs from various extended family members but the faces were a blur to Morty. He wasn't sure why he was so hung up over this. It just felt wrong that Rick wasn't there.  
Morty couldn't even finish his slice of graduation cake. He told his mom that he was pretty tired from the excitement of the day, and she allowed him to leave the restaraunt early. Maybe he'd have time to talk to Rick.

As Morty drove home in silence, he ran over the events of the past month in his head. Rick had stopped pestering him for adventures and Morty hadn't really minded. The end of the school year was stressful and he was focused on graduating. Now that he looked back on it, Rick hadn't seemed like his normal self. He seemed more tired. Quieter.  
It didn't take long for him to arrive at his house, pulling into the driveway and turning off the car. All the lights were off in the house, and he then assumed Rick had gone drinking. He sighed.

Morty opened the front door and slunk into the empty house, a wave of sadness hanging over him. He didn't know what he expected. He'd always thought maybe one day Rick would show that he cared. Somehow.

Morty made his way throughout the house until he opened the garage door, flipping on the lights to suddenly see a... gruesome scene.

Rick was on the garage floor, face contorted in shock and several bullet holes peirced clean through his chest and forehead. Rick was wearing a nice black suit-- one that Morty had never seen before. He seemed to have actually cleaned up for once.

The Citadel must have finally caught him.

And once the shock ebbed away, Morty began to scream and cry and beg, running down and skidding on his knees to one of the most important people in his life. Heavy sobs wracked his lanky body, tears dripping from watering green eyes and dripping onto his grandpa's lifeless form.

"Y-youuu-- you aaasshole!" Morty wailed, shaking Rick's body violently, desperate to get him to wake up. "Wh-what happened to, to R-Rick aaand Morty, a hhhundred years! Wh-what about that, Rick?! No, nnno, god," the brunet couldn't hold in the despaired cries, his body trembling so hard and he couldn't see through his tears.

"Y--yyyyou always have a b-back up plan! You always know what to do! You're nnnot dead! You can't be, you can't, Rick, Riiick..."  
Morty collapsed on top of his body, sobbing and shaking, and he stayed there until the rest of his family came home only a mere twenty minutes later.

Morty was inconsolable, Beth tried to keep it together for her son but was unable to, crying with him. Summer was the one to call the police, holding back the scream that was pushing to get out of her throat.  
Rick didn't have a way out of this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated.


End file.
